Голос крови
|обложка=Скотт Байел |рисунок= |перевод=Наталия ЕнаГолос крови |редакция=Екатерина Дубянская |издательство=*Del Rey (оригинальное издание) * Азбука (русскоязычное издание) |дата издания=*3 мая 2016 года (оригинальное издание) * 12 мая 2017 года (русскоязычное издание) |вид издания= |страниц=*352 (оригинальное издание) * 448 (русскоязычное издание) |isbn=978-5-389-12547-6 |каноничность= |эпоха= |время действия=28 ПБЯ The tweet in question states that the events of Bloodline take place six years before the events of the film «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы». «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» establishes that the events of The Force Awakens take place in the year 34 ABY and so using simple math it can be concluded that the events of Bloodline take place in 28 ABY. |серия= |предыдущий выпуск= |следующий выпуск= }} «Голос крови» ( ) — каноничный роман, написанный Клаудией Грей. События книги происходят за шесть лет до событий фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы», а её главный герой — принцесса Лея Органа, которая служит членом Галактического Сената Новой Республики. В романе принцесса Лея столкнётся с различными угрозами для Республики, как внешними, так и внутренними, и эти события, в конечном итоге, приведут к формированию Сопротивления, которое ранее появилось в «Пробуждении Силы». Роман, вышедший на языке оригинала 3 мая 2016 года, впервые был анонсирован 10 октября 2015 года, до премьеры «Пробуждения Силы». Изначально книга носила название «Новая Республика: Голос крови» ( ), но затем оно было сокращено до «Голос крови». Райан Джонсон, режиссёр фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи», поделился некоторыми идеями с автором книги, которые затем вошли в роман. На русском языке книга вышла 12 мая 2017 года в издательстве «Азбука». Перевод книги выполнила Наталия Ена, более известная по псевдониму Нат Аллунан, а редактором выступила Екатерина Дубянская. Выход книги на русском языке был осуществлен при поддержке «Гильдии архивистов JC». Аннотация СТАНЬТЕ СВИДЕТЕЛЕМ ЗАРОЖДЕНИЯ СОПРОТИВЛЕНИЯ» ''Когда Восстание победило Империю в небе над Эндором, Лея Органа надеялась, что этот триумф станет началом прочного мира. Но десятилетия неприглядной борьбы за власть в Сенате Новой Республики и зашедшая в тупик ситуация с партизанским движением превратили эту надежду в далекое воспоминание. Ныне уважаемый сенатор, Лея должна бороться как с внешними, так и внутренними опасностями, угрожающими молодой демократии. Преступное подполье, коррумпированные политики и сохранившие верность Империи войсковые соединения сеют хаос в галактике. Раздираемый противоречиями Сенат решает избрать Первого сенатора, надеясь, что сильный лидер приведет Галактику к согласию. Как дочь Дарта Вейдера, Лея с большим недоверием относится к идее создания столь могущественной фигуры, даже если выступать в этой роли предложено ей самой. Но новый враг способен сделать так, что у Леи не останется выбора… Вступление Релиз Описание романа, а также фрагмент тринадцатой главы были опубликованы на сайте «USA Today» 4 февраля 2016 года. Появления * Аполин * Арбо * Илло Эсти * Мститель за Джакку * Зари Бенгел * Бен * Бевикард * Боушх * Зигли Брасс * C-3PO * Лэндо Калриссиан * Рансолм Кастерфо * Отец Рансолма Кастерфо * Мать Рансолма Кастерфо * Чубакка * Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре * Риннривин Ди * Калуан Эматт * Гнев Императора * Фатил * Фелин * Тай-Лин Гарр * Со Геррера * Гиллер * Арлиз Хадрассиан * Брат Арлиз Хадрассиан * Брендол Хакс * Огонь Перехватчика * Джогурнер * Джоф Систрайкер * Хартер Калония * Оби-Ван Кеноби * Беру Уайтсан Ларс * Оуэн Ларс * Ледени * Оррис Мэдмунд * Мелловун * Мортан * Мон Мотма * Аниб Ней * Нотеа * Ниен Нунб * Бейл Органа * Бреха Органа * Лея Органа * Падрик * Шив Палпатин * R2-D2 * Эрудо Ро-Киинтор * Андритал Робб-Воти * Корр Селла * Сондив Селла * Патиса * Кариса Синдиан * Люк Скайуокер * Хан Соло * Грин Соннел * Уилхафф Таркин * Тоста * Дарт Вейдер * Вариш Вицли * Теммин Уэксли * Ксун * Йендор * Киер Домади |creatures= * Птица ** Снежная птица ** Неизвестная белокрылая птица * Рыба ** Глоуфиш * Майнок * Жук никто * Ранкор * Змея * Паук * Таунтаун |droids= * Усилительный дроид * Дроид-астромеханик * Бинарный погрузчик * Дроид-горелка * Чистящий дроид * Дроид-торговец * Голодроид * Обслуживающий дроид * Медицинский дроид ** Хирургический дроид 2-1B ** Дроид-медицинский сортировщик * Дроид-горняк * Дроид-модератор * Протокольный дроид ** Модель 3PO * Дроид-охранник * Обслуживающий дроид * Дроид-сортировщик * Дроид-громкоговоритель |events= * Эпоха Империи * Памятная церемония Бейла Органы * Войны клонов * День равноденствия * Пять мечей * Галактическая гражданская война ** Нападение на Вивону ** Кампании партизан Со Герреры ** Битва при Эндоре ** Битва при Хоте ** Битва за Джакку ** Битва при Врогас-Васе ** Битва при Явине ** Катастрофа ** Спасение Хана Соло ** Секретная миссия на Татуине ** Резня на Нолте * Младшие мечи * Амаксинский кризис ** Миссия на Бастате ** Миссия на Сибенско ** Банкетный теракт |locations= * Кандовант * «Стальной оплот» * Комра * Центральные Миры ** Альдераан *** Облачный водопад *** Королевский дворец Альдераана ** Чандрила ** Корусант ** Малый Харлоф ** Система Хосниан *** Хосниан-Прайм **** Республика Сити ***** Сенатский комплекс Новой Республики ****** Сенатское здание съездов ****** Ангар Сената * Регион Экспансии ** Сибенско *** Неизвестный подводный город * Гад * Гаталента * Внутреннее Кольцо ** Система Бастата *** Бастата **** Штаб-квартира Риннривина **** Неизвестное казино (Бастата) *** Солнце системы Бастата ** Биррен *** Великий зал Биррена ** Риоса * Джакку * Джелукан * Керев-Дои * Кашиик * Куат * Лонера * Набу * Нал-Хатта * Нолт ** Неизвестная секретная база (Нолт) * Оринда * Внешнее Кольцо ** Арканис *** Академия Арканиса ** Облачный город ** Даксам IV *** База воинов Амаксин *** Неизвестная чайная (Даксам IV) *** Западные пустоши ** Эндор *** Эндор **** Эндорский генератор щита ** Сектор Гаулус *** Система Рилот **** Рилот ***** Лессу ****** Космопорт Лессу ****** Архивы Рилота ** Хот *** База «Эхо» ** Астероидное поле Хота ** Кессель ** Мон-Кала ** Памарт *** Неизвестная кантина (Памарт) ** Салласт ** Тарис ** Татуин *** Большая яма Каркуна *** Дворец Джаббы *** Мос-Эйсли ** Явин-4 * Система Терон ** Терон * Вивона * Врогас-Вас |organizations= * Альянс за восстановление Республики ** Флот Альянса *** Эскадрилья «Корона» **** Пилот-повстанец * Партизаны * Арбитр * Ассоциация производителей маломерных судов * Охотник за головами * Граф * Хрустальный клин * Старые династии ** Дом Органа *** Принцесса ** Верховный наместник ** Леди * Первый орден ** Воины Амаксин * Галактическая Империя ** Комендант ** Императорская гвардия ** Галактический император ** Гранд-мофф ** Имперский флот *** Пилот TIE истребителя ** Имперский офицер ** Имперское бюро безопасности ** Имперский Сенат *** Младший законодатель ** Мофф ** Штурмовик * Галактическая Республика ** Солдат-клон * Джедай ** Рыцарь-джедай ** Генерал-джедай * Магистрат * Новая Республика ** Галактический Сенат *** Центристы *** Канцлер *** Популисты *** Сенатор **** Первый Сенатор ** Вооружённые силы Новой Республики *** Звёздный флот Новой Республики **** Корпус звёздных истребителей Новой Республики ***** Группа высшего пилотажа * Офицер ** Адмирал ** Капитан ** Лейтенант * Сопротивление * Картель Риннривина Ди * Планетарные силы безопасности Риосы * Контрабандист * Вице-король |species= * Абеднедонцы * Амаксины * Аквалиши * Ашафтане * Ботаны * Филлитары * Гунганы * Хасски * Люди ** Альдераанцы ** Кореллианцы ** Мандалорцы ** Памартцы * Хатты * Иторианцы * Иваруджарийцы * Лонеране * Мон-каламари * Никто ** Каджайн'са'никто * Оттигане * Тогруты * Тойдарианцы * Тви'леки * Убезийцы * Вуки |vehicles= * Лодка * Ховер-сани * Парусная баржа ** «Кетанна» * Космическая станция ** «Звезда Смерти» ** «Звезда Смерти II» * Спидер ** Гравицикл * Звёздный корабль ** Крейсер *** Корвет CR90 **** «Тантив IV» ** Грузовой корабль *** Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 **** «Тысячелетний сокол» ** Орбитальный прыгун ** Звёздный разрушитель *** Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» **** «Опустошитель» *** Звёздный дредноут ** Звёздный истребитель *** Звёздный истребитель A/SF-01 «B-wing» *** Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» *** Звёздный истребитель «Y-wing» ** Транспортный корабль *** Джекконийский курьер *** «Лунный свет» *** «Риекан» * Глайдер на солнечном парусе |technology= * Воздушный шлюз * Броня ** Мандалорская броня ** Броня штурмовика * Бластер ** Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 * Комлинк * Датапад * Двигатель * Силовая пика * Уплотнитель мусора * Голокамера * Голокуб * Голограмма * Голопередатчик * Парящая кровать * Парящий поддон * Лазерная пушка * Боевой посох * Ремонтная горелка * Ограничительный болт * Сканер сетчатки * Спутник * Сканер * Датчик ** Сенсорный маяк * Звуковой нейтрализатор * Термальный детонатор * Виброклинок |miscellanea= * Алкоголь ** Эль *** Кореллианский эль ** Чидоанский виски ** Кореллианское бренди ** Реактивный сок ** Риосанский ликёр ** Риосанский мёд ** Вино *** Девятый вал *** Тонирей * Водоросли * Астероид * Осень * Бакта * Базальт * Кровь * Выгорание крови * Кость * Мозг * Кофе * Кантина * Карбонит * Сантиметр * Клонирование * Одежда * Цвет * Бетон * Медь * Смерть * Чертежи «Звезды смерти» * Алмаз * Дюрасталь * Глаз * Фейерверк * Пища ** Хлеб ** Сладкая маслянистая слойка ** Сыр ** Лапша ** Перец ** Пирог ** Суп ** Тушёное мясо * Сила * Фруктовый сок * Азартные игры ** Сабакк *** Ace of coins *** Ace of sabres *** The Star * Очки * Сыворотка Хадеира * Волосы * Сердце * Родной мир * Боевые искусства Хосниана * Гиперпространство * Чернила * Keepsake chest * Килограмм * Километр * Лекку * Конечность * Брак * Медицинский центр * Метр * Миллиметр * Горная добыча * Лунный свет * Луна * Месяц * Музей * Благородный * Бумага * Родитель * Оловянный * Пилот * Планета * Растение ** Дерево *** Дерево с голубыми цветами * Гонщик на подах * Гонки на подах * Поэзия * Политика * Чувствительность * Рабство * Космопорт * Раса * Спайс ** Глиттерстим * Эскадрилья * Звезда ** Карликовая звезда ** Красный гигант * Звёздная система * Камень ** Джелуканский каменный зуб ** Песчаник * Самоубийство * Сверхновая звезда * Синтетическая кожа * Чай ** Гаталентанский чай * Время ** Век ** Десятилетие ** Месяц ** Секунда ** Стандартный день ** Стандартный час ** Стандартная минута ** Неделя * Зуб * Уардианская борьба в масле * Бархат * Вода * Письменность }} Галерея обложек File:New Republic Bloodline placeholder cover.jpg|«Новая Республика: Голос крови» — предварительная обложка File:SW Bloodline cover.jpg|Финальная обложка File:Bloodline-BN.jpg|Эксклюзивное издание Barnes & Noble Голос_крови.jpg|Русскоязычное издание 1126253416|Бразильское издание: Legado de Sangue File:Bloodline-Paperback.jpg|Издание в мягкой обложке File:Bloodline promo poster.jpg|Промо-постер File:Bloodline promo poster 2.jpg|Промо-постер Упоминания * * * * Примечания и сноски Ссылки * * * * Категория:Каноничные романы Категория:Романы 2016 года Категория:Книги издательства «Азбука» Категория:Книги издательства Del Rey Категория:Романы на русском языке